Total Fiction Island
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When 24 contestants sign up to stay at a crummy camp for eight weeks and be on this new show called Total Fiction Island for a chance to win 100,000, disaster happens! Watch them deal with the great outdoors, disgusting food, pranks, and more here on TOTAL! FICTION! ISLAND!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own my OC's Anne Marshall and Scott Adams.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Confessional cam"**

**_"singing"_  
**

* * *

The camera showed a lake and a dock as a girl with shaggy brown hair tied into a low-rise ponytail wearing a red T-shirt under a unbuttoned black shirt with blue jeans popped up in front of the screen.

"Yo! What's up everyone? I'm your host, AquaDestinysEmbrace, but you can call me ADE for short. I'll be hosting this awesome fanfiction called Total Fiction Island! 24 contestants will be performing many challenges for a chance at $100,000! After they complete the challenge, they vote and gather around this campfire," she said as the camera showed a bonfire. "Here is where we hold the Elimination Ceremony. We will give marshmallows to the contestants and the one who receives the most votes doesn't get the final marshmallow. That person will be eliminated and will walk the Dock of Shame and leave the competition," ADE said as she pointed at the docks.

"So _you_ guys stay tuned to see what happens here on TOTAL, FICTION, ISLAND!", she said as she pointed at the viewers.

**(cue Total Drama theme song)**

**"_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind."_**

**A camera zooms past ADE as she talks on the phone and zooms towards a cliff. The camera dived off and landed in the water, showing Choji swimming. He then passes gas. The scene shifts to above the water, where Sora and Kairi are sitting on a surf board and stare lovingly into each other's eyes when the gas rises up and creates bubbles. They make a face of disgust as an eagle picks up a fish that was knocked out by the smell.**

_**"You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see."**_

**The eagle then drops the fish on Odd, who is relaxing under a tree. Kiwi then chases him when he sees the fish on his head. Nearby, Vanitas is laughing hysterically at the scene before he is whacked on the back of the head by Anne as she and Ventus glare at him.**

_**"I wanna be famous!"**_

**The scene changes to a waterfall where Sissi and Sakura are having a slap fight as the raft goes over the edge.**

_**"I wanna live close to the sun. **__**Go pack your bags cause I've already won!"**_

**As the two girls fall, they pass by Ulrich and Yumi, who are sparring on a log. **

_**"Everything to prove nothing's in my way. I'll get there one day."**_

**Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru come flying out of nowhere and ram into the two. The four crash into the confessional, knocking Hinata out of it. The camera then zooms to the mess hall, showing Jim serving something to Riku, William, and Shikamaru, who are tied up and exchange nervous glances.**

_**"Cause I wanna be famous!"**_

**Nearby, Scott is arm wrestling with Naruto, but he loses. **

_**"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!" **_

**The scene shifts to outside where Jeremy is working on a code with Aelita's help while Roxas is watching Namine draw. **

_**"I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna famous! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!"**_

**The camera shifts to Sasuke, who is currently working on his Chidori Stream technique. The camera zooms over to the docks, where Lee is twirling a set of nunchuks. He tosses them up into the air as the scene shifts to the campfire with everyone sitting around it whistling. **

**(end theme song)**

ADE walked onto the docks and stood near the edge. "Alright, let's meet the first eleven campers!", she said cheerfully as the first boat pulled up. Naruto Uzumaki hopped off with his bags.

"Hey! What's up!", he said cheerfully. "Great to have ya here, Naruto!", said ADE. "You can stand over there while the other contestants come," she said as the second boat pulled up. A boy with spikey black hair wearing a leather vest over a blue jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots hopped off with his bags.

"Everybody please welcome Scott Adams!", she said as he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Where's everyone else?", he asked. "They're still on their way. You can go talk to Naruto over there," she said as she pointed at Naruto. The third boat pulled up.

"Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to the Lyoko Warriors!", she said as Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama, and Odd Della Robbia and his dog Kiwi stepped off the boat.

"Hey ADE!", Odd said as he ran up to her. "Thanks so much for letting me bring Kiwi!"

"You're welcome! Hey, isn't there a seventh member of your group?", she asked.

"Yeah, she's just getting her bags right now," Aelita said as a girl who looked like an exact duplicate of ADE hopped off. The girl had the same shaggy brown hair, but it wasn't tied into a ponytail. Instead, she had her bangs covering her right eye. She wore a black flannel shirt, black T-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a necklace with a fake claw attached to it.

"What's up?", she said cheerfully. "Hey Anne! Kinda weird to see you without the Rugby twins!", said ADE. She noticed that she had a ton of Pepsi cans in one of her bags.

"Uh, do you really need to have all that?", she asked. "I'm addicted to Pepsi, so I drink it a lot. If I don't have one for a couple days, I get REALLY edgey," said Anne. "It's true," Jeremy said as he handed ADE pictures. "This is what happens if she goes without a pop for a while," he said. ADE's eyes widened as she looked at the pictures.

"OK, we'll make sure you get your Pepsi," she said. "Thanks," Anne said as she walked by her.

"By the way, you'll need this," Anne said as she handed her a clothespin.

"For what?"

"For when Odd takes his shoes off," she replied.

"HEY!", Odd shouted in the background.

"Thanks, I will definitely need this," ADE said as she shoved the clothespin into her pocket. The next boat pulled up and Sissi Delmas stepped off with four bags. She took off her sunglasses and glared at the other contestants. "This is where I'm staying at?", she asked as she looked at the camp with disgust.

"Hi Sissi," ADE greeted, but Sissi ignored her and ran over to Ulrich. Everyone looked at her in annoyance, even ADE.

"Ulrich dear! We're on the same show together!", she said. Ulrich groaned.

"Sissi, for the last time, he's not interested in you!", Yumi said. "Whatever," Sissi said as she picked up her bags and walked away from everyone else as the fourth boat pulled up. Sasuke Uchiha hopped off.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't expect to see you here!", ADE said in surprise.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he put his sword into his bag. A fifth boat pulled up and Sakura Haruno walked off.

"Hey Sakura!", Naruto said cheerfully. "Hi Naruto," she said before she turned to Sasuke with a look of surprise.

"SASUKE?! What're you doing here?! I thought you wanted to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village!", she said.

"I heard about this show so I decided to try out for it and I got in," Sasuke replied as the sixth boat pulled up.

"Time to meet the next contestants!", ADE said as Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi hopped off.

"Man I thought that boat ride would never end!", Sora exclaimed as he stretched.

"Welcome to Total Fiction Island guys!", said ADE as the seventh boat pulled up. Ventus, who looked like an exact copy of Roxas, and Vanitas, who looked like Sora with black hair and golden eyes, hopped off.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Vanitas grumbled.

"Oh lighten up, Vani! It can't be that bad!", Ven said cheerfully. Vanitas grabbed him by the front of his shirt and said, "What have I said about calling me Vani?!"

"Hey Vanitas! I see you've lost the spandex suit!", said ADE. She was right. Instead of the red organic like spandex outfit, Vanitas wore a black T-shirt under a red short sleeved shirt with black flames on the sides and sleeves along with blue jeans.

"Yeah, I was getting sick of people saying I wore a skirt," Vanitas said as he and Ven passed by her.

"Wait a sec, aren't you working for Xehanort?"

"Not anymore," Vanitas replied as the eighth boat pulled up. Shikamaru Nara hopped off with a bored expression on his face.

"Man, I can already tell this is gonna be a drag. So this is where we're staying?", he asked.

"Afraid so," ADE answered. The next boat pulled up and Hinata Hyuuga stepped off.

"H-hello Na-Naruto," she stuttered when she saw Naruto.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush," Anne whispered to Scott, who grinned. The tenth boat pulled up and Choji Akimichi jumped off. He then ran over to ADE and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe I'm here! Thanks so much for accepting me!", he said. "You're welcome, but can you please let me go now? I can't breathe!", ADE wheezed. Choji immediately set her down as Rock Lee came in water skiing. Suddenly he hit a rock and was sent flying into some suit cases. Everyone cringed. He then gave a thumbs up, signaling that he was OK. The final boat pulled up and Kiba Izunaka yelled, "YAHOO!"

He hopped off with his dog Akamaru, but they both slipped and hit their heads on the docks and fell into the water. Naruto and Scott quickly helped them up. Akamaru shook the water out of his fur.

"You OK?", asked Scott. "Yeah. That actually felt great!", Kiba exclaimed. They all gave him a 'WTF' look as he and Akamaru walked over to the rest of the contestants.

"OK...", ADE said nervously.

Odd looked at Akamaru and his jaw dropped. "Whoa! Dude, your dog is huge!", he exclaimed. Kiwi barked in agreement.

"Alright everybody! Time for a group picture!", ADE exclaimed. "Everyone to the end of the docks!"

They all walked to the end of the docks as ADE got her camera ready. "OK, everyone make a pose and say Wawanakwa!", she said. Everyone smiled, posed, and shouted, "WAWANAKWA!"

Suddenly, the dock collapsed from the extra weight and everyone fell into the water. ADE laughed as she took pictures of the hilarious scene. "Alright everyone! Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes!", she ordered.

Ten minutes later, everyone was at the campfire pit.

"Alright, campers! This is where you guys are gonna be staying for the next eight weeks," said ADE. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe your friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Fiction Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000!"

"What will the sleeping arrangements be? Cause I'd like to sleep in a bunk under her," Vanitas said as he pointed at Sissi, who scoffed. Anne whacked him upside the head.

"Sorry Vanitas. Girls get one side of each cabin and boys get the other," said ADE. Vanitas groaned.

"OK, when I call your name, go stand over there," ADE said as she pointed to a banner with a gopher on it.

"Yumi. Ulrich. Jeremy. Sissi. Anne. Odd. Aelita. Sora. Choji. William. Kiba. And Shikamaru. From now on, you guys are known as the Screaming Gophers!"

"Alright you guys! We're on the same team!", Odd exclaimed as he pulled the Lyoko Warriors in for a group hug.

"And that means that Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Scott, Vanitas, and Ventus are the Killer Bass!", ADE exclaimed. "Now guys, you are gonna be on camera everywhere on the island during this competition."

There is some static and it shows ADE in the confessional.

"**Here, you can share your inner thoughts on a video camera and let the audience know what're you're really thinking. Or you can just get something off your chest,"** she said.

(STATIC)

**"OK... this place seems alright, despite the fact that Sissi's on our team," **said Yumi.

**"This is such a drag," **said Shikamaru.

**"I can't believe the skinny crow is on my team with my Ulrich dear!"**, Sissi whined.

(STATIC)

"Alright, let's find your cabins!", ADE said as she lead them over to some cabins. "Gophers, you get the east cabin, Bass, you get the west."

They walk into their cabins.

"Ugh. Bunk beds? What is this, summer camp?", asked Sissi. "Kind of, so get used to it," Anne says as she climbs onto the top of a bunk bed.

"I didn't sign up for this! Wait until Daddy hears about this!", Sissi shouted at ADE.

"Sissi, we're not at Kadic anymore, so your 'Daddy' can't do anything about it," Odd said.

"Shut up, Scrawny," Sissi said. Kiwi growled at her.

"Whoa, what's her problem?", asked Sora.

"She's our school's principal's daughter, so she's spoiled, rotten, and thinks she can get away with everything," said Ulrich. "Also, she has this huge crush on me and keeps trying to ask me out and get Yumi away from me. When is she gonna get the point that I don't like her?"

"OK guys! You got thirty minutes to unpack and meet me in the main lodge!", ADE shouted.

Thirty minutes later, everyone walked into the main lodge to find Jim Morales serving food.

"Wow, Jim! Didn't expect to see you here!", said Ulrich.

"Well, ADE said she needed help with the show, so I volunteered. You know, this reminds me of when I served food for the military, but I'd-"

"But you'd rather not talk about it, yeah, we know," William said. Jim shrugged and put a pile of slop on it.

(STATIC)

**"OK, that stuff was gross! Not even Odd would eat it!", **William said as he made a gagging noise.

(STATIC)

"Um, I think mine just moved," Aelita said as Jim walked over and pounded her food with a mallet.

"Can't we have something else?", asked Roxas. Suddenly, a butcher knife zooms by his head and hits the wall.

"GAH! Slop's OK!", He shouted in fear.

(STATIC)

**"I gotta be careful about what I say around this guy," **Roxas muttered.

(STATIC)

ADE stepped into the main lodge and said, "Guys, your first challenge starts in one hour, so finish up your lunch!"

"What do you think we're gonna do?", asked Jeremy.

"Oh come on Jer. It's our first challenge, so it can't be that hard," Anne said cheerfully.

Soon, everyone is in their swimsuits on a 1000 foot high cliff.

"HOLY CRAP!", Anne shouted as she looked over the edge.

"This is your first challenge. You will be jumping off this 1000 foot high cliff and will try to jump into the safe zone down there," ADE said as she pointed at a ring below. "The producer had me place sharks around in that area right there," she said as she pointed at the area outside the ring. "Killer Bass, you're up first."

"So... who's going first?", Namine asked nervously. Everyone glanced at each other nervously.

"I'll go," Kairi said as she walked towards the edge. "It's alright, it's just a cliff dive into a circle of really angry sharks," she said nervously as she jumped off the cliff. Luckily, she landed in the safe zone. She popped back up and waved, signaling that she was OK as a boat came by to pick her up.

"My turn!", Naruto shouted as he jumped off, but landed on a buoy.

"Ooh!", Kairi said cringing.

Naruto groaned and slid off the buoy, landing in the safe zone.

Riku jumped off next and shouted, "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Lee jumped off, shouting, "YOUTH!"

Vanitas jumped off next and looked at the camera with a smirk plastered on his face as he crossed his arms. He stayed like that the entire way until he landed in the water.

"Uh... no thanks," Scott said as he backed away from the edge.

"Guess that makes you chicken," ADE said as she placed a chicken hat on his head. "Escalator's that way," she said as Scott made his way towards the escalator and down the hill.

"YEAH!", Ventus shouted as he jumped off, but hit a rock and did a spin as he landed in the safe zone. The Killer Bass cheered as he gave a thumbs up.

"WOO-HOO!", Roxas shouted as he jumped off of the cliff, but landed on the water doing the splits.

Everyone cringed at this, even the sharks.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Roxas shouted as he painfully sank into the water.

"Ooh... that's gonna hurt in the morning. Someone get him an icepack!", ADE shouted.

Hinata nervously looked over the edge.

"You want me to jump off with you to make it less scarier?", asked Namine. Hinata nodded and they both jumped and landed in the safe zone.

Sasuke jumped off next, but landed outside the safe zone. When he saw the sharks that were rapidly swimming towards him, he activated his Sharingan and placed them under a genjutsu. The now hypnotized sharks helped him get to shore.

"Sakura, you gonna jump or not?", asked ADE. "No, I'm good with jumping off of high places, but not this high," she said.

"Here's your chicken hat then!", ADE said as she placed a chicken hat on her head. "OK, that makes ten jumpers and two chickens for the Killer Bass. OK Screaming Gophers, you're up! If you can beat that, you're gonna get a ride back to the camp and celebrate with a hot tub party!"

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm jumping. I don't wanna get my hair wet on national TV," said Sissi.

"Oh, you're jumping," said Yumi.

"Says who?"

"Says me, you spoiled self-centered Daddy's girl!" Yumi said, making the Lyoko Warriors chuckle.

"Back off, you skinny Ulrich-stealing gothic crow!", Sissi shouted. Everyone gasped at her insult.

"JUST JUMP ALREADY!", Anne shouted as she comically kicked Sissi off of the cliff. The spoiled girl landed in the safe zone.

"Anne! You are so dead for this!", she shouted. Anne and Yumi looked at her with satisfied smiles.

"Nice one. I was gonna throw her off the cliff myself, but your way was better," said Yumi. "Thanks. OK, guess I'm up," Anne said as she jumped.

"YAH! I HATE HEIGHTS!", she shouted as she landed in the safe zone.

"WHOA!", Yumi shouted as she jumped off.

"YEEEAAAAH!", shouted Ulrich.

"BANZAAIIII!", shouted Odd as he did a cannonball.

"YAAAAH-HOOOOOO!", Kiba shouted as he jumped with Akamaru, who howled as they plummeted into the safe zone.

"FOR THE HOT TUB!", William shouted as he landed in the safe zone.

"COWABUNGA!", shouted Sora as he dived into the safe zone.

Jeremy nervously backed away. "Uhh... Aelita, go on without me," he said. Aelita shrugged and dove off of the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"I can't do it," he said as ADE placed a chicken hat on his head. He reluctantly walked towards the escalator as Shikamaru jumped.

"WHOO!", the lazy ninja yelled as he landed in the safe zone.

"OK Choji, you're the last one. Are you jumping or are you chicken?", asked ADE.

"COME ON CHOJI!", Shikamaru shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT!", Ulrich encouraged.

"OK... here goes!", Choji shouted as he backed up.

(STATIC)

**"No way this guys gonna make it,"** said Vanitas.

**"I actually thought that if he jumps, Choji's gonna die," **said Yumi.

**"Hope he doesn't get hurt," **said Anne.

(STATIC)

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Choji shouted as he jumped off the edge. He then made some hand signs.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!", he shouted as he doubled twice his size.

"Oh *bleep*, MOVE!", Shikamaru shouted as he and Sora quickly swam to shore. As Choji landed, he created a wave that washed everyone onto shore. It even sent the sharks flying into the trees. Odd popped his head out of the sand and shouted, "Dude, that was awesome! Do it again!"

"Yeah baby, I did it!", Choji shouted.

"The winners are the Screaming Gophers!", ADE shouted through a megaphone. "Congratulations, you win the hot tub party!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Hey, what's wrong?", asked Ulrich when he saw Choji look back and forth.

"I uh... think I lost my bathing suit," he said sheepishly.

Everyone groaned in disgust.

Later, the Gophers were celebrating their victory in the hot tub.

"Here's to the Screaming Gophers!", William said as he raised his can of Coca Cola.

"YEAH!", Kiba shouted as he surfaced with Akamaru.

Anne jumped out of the hot tub and started dancing.

"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!", she chanted.

Odd and Sora jumped out and started dancing with her.

"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers!", they chanted.

Everyone shrugged and started chanting with them. Nearby, Riku and Kairi watched the scene in amusement.

"Bass! Supper time!", ADE shouted. The two groaned and walked into the main lodge and sat at their table.

"OK, guys, we need to decide who we should vote off," said Sakura.

"Totally. One of us has to go or else we'll lose all of the challenges," said Vanitas.

"Who do you think should go?", asked Roxas, who was now holding an icepack on his you-know-what.

"I say Pinky here should go," Vanitas said.

"What? Why me?", asked Sakura.

"Yeah, why her?", asked Scott.

"Because she didn't jump and made us lose!", Vanitas said. "Hey, it's not my fault that I can't jump off of very high places!", said Sakura.

"No! Do not vote off Sakura!", Lee shouted as a beautiful sunset suddenly appeared behind him, creeping everyone out.

"She is an angel! She must stay! I will do everything I can for her to stay on the island!", Lee cried.

"OK, I am seriously getting creeped out by this guy," Ventus said nervously.

"He's usually like this," said Naruto.

Soon, the Killer Bass gathered at the Elimination Ceremony.

"Everyone, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat to roast at the campfire, but here, marshmallows represent your safety. If you receive one, you'll stay on the show longer, but the one who doesn't will have to walk the Dock of Shame and leave this show," said ADE as she held up a tray with marshmallows on it. "When I come up, get up and come claim your marshmallow. You can enjoy eating it while you watch the loser walk the Dock of Shame. The first one goes to... Roxas."

Roxas smiled and got up to claim his marshmallow.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Riku. Kairi. Namine. Hinata. Scott. Ventus. And Vanitas," said ADE as those who's names were called got up.

"And the last marshmallow goes to...", ADE said dramatically.

Lee and Sakura exchanged nervous looks.

"... Sakura. Sorry Lee, you're out of the competiton."

"GUY-SENSEI! I AM SORRY! I HAVE LOST! DON'T WORRY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!", Lee shouted, once again creeping everyone out, including ADE.

(STATIC)

**"And that, everyone, is the exact reason we voted off Bushy-Brows," **said Ven. **"I didn't want to vote him off at first. He seems like such a great guy! But there were more people for voting him off than people that were against it."**

(STATIC)

Rock Lee got on the Boat of Losers. He looked back at his ninja pals and gave them his 'Nice Guy' pose before he left.

"OK guys, go rest up!", ADE said. "Good, I was starting to get tired!", Naruto said as he stretched.

"Night ya'll," Scott said as the Killer Bass passed by the Screaming Gophers, who were still celebrating their victory, and walked into their cabins.

ADE then turned to the camera and said, "And there you have it, everyone! That's twenty three campers left! Who will be the next to be eliminated and walk the Dock of Shame? Find out here next time on TOTAL, FICTION, ISLAND!"

Suddenly, Vanitas popped his head out of one of the cabin windows, glared at ADE, and shouted, "Hey, would you keep it down?! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their cabins. Outside, ADE walked over with an air horn. She grinned mischievously as she pulled out a megaphone and held it up to the air horn. She squeezed it and thanks to the megaphone, the sound was doubled and it sounded like a foghorn. Inside, Yumi was immediately woken up by the noise. She jumped up and her head hit the bed above her.

"OW!", she cried as she ran to the window and glared at ADE.

"Do I look like some sort of farmer to you?!", she shouted.

Soon, everyone was standing outside. Most of them were yawning.

"Morning everyone!", ADE said cheerfully. "I hope you're ready cause your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"What about breakfast?", asked Choji. "You'll get breakfast right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!", said ADE. Everyone groaned.

Soon, they were all at the starting line.

"OK campers! On your mark... get set... GO!", ADE yelled as everyone started running.

Later, some were walking while the others were still running.

"Ugh, how much longer this is gonna take?", asked Ventus.

Sissi looked down and immediately stopped walking when she saw Choji drinking from a water stream.

"Too... tired... must... drink... water!", he said between breaths before he collapsed. Sissi walked right over him.

"That's cause you eat too much!", Sissi said.

"Come on people! Pick up the pace!", ADE said as she drove by on a four wheeler. "If you're not back by dinner time, you don't get to eat!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could once she said that.

Later...

Most of the campers were sitting in the main lodge waiting for everyone else to finish running. Most of them were the Screaming Gophers.

Suddenly, Choji came barging in with an unconscious Shikamaru slung over his shoulder.

"CLEAR A TABLE!", he shouted as the rest of the Screaming Gophers came trudging in.

"Finally!", Anne shouted as she collapsed. Choji started preforming CPR on Shikamaru. Ventus was the last one in.

"Ven, what took you so long?! We lost the challenge!", Sakura yelled.

"Need... water...", he gasped before collapsing. Sakura quickly helped him up.

"Wait, if they lost, then that means we won the challenge!", Aelita exclaimed. The Screaming Gophers cheered, even Shikamaru, who just came to.

"Whoa guys, that wasn't the challenge!", said ADE.

"What did you just say?", asked Yumi.

"Who's hungry?", ADE asked as she pulled back a curtain, revealing food and soda behind it.

(STATIC)

**"I swear, I almost cried when I saw that food. We've had nothing but slop for the entire week!", **said Odd.

**"When I saw that she placed Pepsi with the food, I almost hugged ADE for it," **said Anne.

(STATIC)

Soon, everyone was stuffed. Anne gulped down the last of her third can of Pepsi before she tossed it away.

"Alright everyone, time for part two of your challenge!", ADE said. "It's time for the Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?", asked Scott.

"Don't worry guys, it's easy! The team with the last person awake wins immunity!"

"Wait, so the run and the eating was just to make us tired and harder for us to stay awake?", asked Yumi.

"Yep, pretty much. The pop should help keep you awake for a little while. OK everyone, let's move, move, move, MOVE!", ADE shouted through the megaphone.

Everyone groaned and trudged outside.

"How long you think it's gonna be until everyone falls asleep?", asked Ulrich.

"About an hour, give or take," Yumi replied. Choji then walks by them with a tired look on his face. "Maybe less," she said.

12 hours later...

Everyone was sitting at the campfire and had bags under their eyes.

"It's been twelve hours and everyone is still awake," ADE said to the viewers.

"Stay awake for twelve hours? I can do that in my sleep! WHOO-HOO!", Choji yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

After a moment, he falls down and immediately falls asleep.

(STATIC)

**"OK, the Awake-a-thon was definitely one of the worst things I've done so far," **said Yumi.

(STATIC)

Naurto yawned and said, "This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

"It could be worse," said Hinata.

Meanwhile, Anne was listening to her iPod. She glanced at Odd and noticed him doing a handstand.

"Uh... what're you doing?", she asked. "I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working," he replied as Kiwi barked.

As that was happening, Jeremy was on his laptop working on a code.

Scott was dancing while listening to his iPod while Sakura was jogging in place.

(STATIC)

**"I thought that if I kept moving, I'd be able to stay awake longer. Maybe longer than Naruto," **said Sakura.

(STATIC)

Ventus looked at Hinata, who was blushing as she sat next to Naruto. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them, a bear popped out from behind a bush and swiped at Naruto and Hinata. He screamed and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the two were still there.

"Whoa relax, Ven! You were just having a hallucination!", ADE said as she tried to calm him down. "Guys, you've made it pass the 24 hour mark! Who's up for some fairy tails?", she asked as she pulled out a book.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Yumi muttered.

ADE then began reading. "Once upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. This village was filled with very boring villagers..."

As she read, Odd fell asleep on something. That something was Choji's butt. Choji then farts and the smell woke Odd up.

"GROSS!", he yelled as he coughed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tied himself to a tree and fell asleep. However, the tree fell forward from the extra weight.

"Timber," Aelita said half-heartedly.

Kiba snickered. "I'd never imagine Sasuke doing something like that!", he said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Jeremy then fell asleep with his head on the keyboard.

"Leave it to Einstein to fall asleep after working on a code for a long time," Anne yawned.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi were chatting.

"Favorite songs?", asked Yumi. Ulrich thought about it for a moment.

"I'd have to say Keep Holding On, Payphone, What I've Done, New Divide, and Animal I have Become. You?"

"Give me Everything, I Knew You Were Trouble, The Cup Song, Titanium, and Just a Kiss," Yumi replied. Ulrich smiled. She then yawned.

"Don't fall asleep, Yumi! Quick, favorite bands," said Ulrich.

"NSYNC, LMFAO, Pentatonix, and Lady Antebellum," she said.

Ulrich grinned. "Nice!", He said as he turned to her. Suddenly, Choji walked by them... in only his underwear. They looked surprised as their eyes slowly drifted over to where he was sleeping, finding his clothes there. The remaining campers awake stared at Choji in shock and disgust as he trudged into the forest.

(STATIC)

**"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. They had baked beans there when we ate and baked beans tend to make me go sleepwalking," **Choji said sheepishly.

(STATIC)

It had soon reached pass the 50 hour mark and some were still awake. Yumi and Ulrich had walked over to William, who was standing up and didn't look tired.

"Look at him. He's like a statue. He hasn't moved for 50 hours!", Yumi exclaimed. They gave each other a look before they started making noises. "Look at the concentration," said Yumi. When he still hadn't moved, Yumi tapped his face and his eyes opened, revealing that he painted his eye lids to make him look like he was awake. They gasped.

"HEY! He painted his eyelids! I saw it!", Roxas exclaimed as he jumped up.

ADE walked over to William and took a closer look.

"Nice try, William. Cheating won't help your team win this challenge. You're out," she said.

William sighed and slouched over.

Some time later, Sora and Ulrich were both watching Anne, who was currently standing in a slouching position with a glazed look in her visible eye.

"You know, she might actually win this," said Sora.

Suddenly, she pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "PEPSI!", before falling backwards and immediately falling asleep. Ulrich, Sora, and ADE stared at the girl in surprise.

"OK... that was random," Sora said after an awkward moment of silence.

Nearby, Sissi was plotting a way to get herself into the final three.

Several more hours later, Aelita, Kairi, Odd, Riku, Roxas, Scott, and Sakura had fallen asleep. Even ADE was sleeping after watching them for several hours.

Kiba, who had fallen asleep on Akamaru, heard a weird sound and woke up to see, much to his horror, Shikamaru was kissing his ear while he was sleeping. Suddenly, Shikamaru woke up and realized what he was doing and they both jumped up screaming at each other before running away. Their screams were loud enough to wake ADE up from her nap.

Soon, Ulrich, Naruto, Hinata, Sora, Vanitas, Sissi, and Yumi were the only ones left awake.

Yumi yawned and muttered, "I'd do anything to get a soda."

Sora stared at Kairi, who was sleeping across from him on her team's side.

(STATIC)

He sighed. **"Sometimes, I wish I was on Kairi's team. Then we'd be able to spend more time together..."**

Sora's eyes widened.

**"Oh crap, did I just say that on air?", **he asked himself.

(STATIC)

Sora is now up closer to the camera and is struggling with it.

**"I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?!"**

(STATIC)

"How're you holding up, Killer Bass?", ADE asked as she walked over to them. Naruto babbled something incoherent before he fell forward and fell asleep flat on his face. Hinata then fell off the stump she was sitting on and also fell asleep.

"OK... that makes only one Killer Bass member still awake," said ADE as she gestured to Vanitas.

"Now... who's up for some history?", she asked as she pulled out a book. Everyone groaned.

ADE began reading. The history book was so boring that Sissi and Sora fell asleep after about thirty minutes.

"Yumi... stay awake... long enough... for the Screaming Gophers... to win...", Ulrich muttered before he fell off the stump and fell into a dead sleep.

"Alright, time for a bathroom break. Anyone need to go?", asked ADE.

Vanitas smirked. "I've held it this long baby! I can go all day," Vanitas said.

"Can you hold it long enough for another chapter?", asked Yumi. "Hm, you got a point there," he said as he got up. He then turned to the cameraman and said, "Stay outta the stall." He then walked into the bathroom.

Several minutes later...

"Hey Vanitas, you in there? It's been way too long," the cameraman said as he opened the stall door, revealing Vanitas had fallen asleep.

ADE received a sheet of paper and looked at it.

"Well, looks like Vani's out, so that means that Yumi is the winner Of the Awake-a-thon!", she cried as she held up Yumi's hand as the girl fell asleep.

"The Screaming Gophers win!"

She didn't receive cheering. Instead, she got snores from most of the campers.

"Uh, guys? You won!", she said. Still no response. She sighed and got out her air horn and squeezed it. Not even the loud sound would wake them up.

"The Awake-a-thon really took that much out of them?", she asked before shrugging. She then turned to the camera. "Oh well, guess there won't be any Elimination Ceremony tonight folks! I'll give these guys a couple days to rest before the next challenge. See you next time on TOTAL! FICTION! ISLAND!"


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit after the last challenge, everyone was in the main lodge with most of the Killer Bass asleep at their table.

ADE walked over to Vanitas and said, "Hey, Vanitas? How you doing?"

He glared at ADE. "I've gone four days without sleeping. How do you think I'm doing?!", he snarled.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto kept most of us up all night with his snoring," she said.

ADE turned to the door and saw Yumi come in. "Hey everyone! It's Yumi!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered as she trudged over and sat at their table.

"I'm so tired. I can't even feel my face," she said before face-planting on the table.

Anne handed her a can of Pepsi. "Here, this will help ya," she said. "Thanks," Yumi said as she took the Pepsi and started drinking it.

"Alright guys! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! Follow me!", she said as she walked out of the main lodge. Aelita dragged a still sleepy Yumi out with her.

Several minutes later, they were in a gym surrounded by glass. A sleepy Vanitas collapsed on the bleachers and fell asleep.

"Today's challenge will be the classic game of dodgeball!", ADE said as Jim walked over to her side. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?", Shikamaru asked jokingly as he and Choji snickered. ADE rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, don't get hit with the ball or you're out. If you catch the ball, the thrower's out and the catcher gets to bring in another teammate," ADE explained. "You guys have one minute before the game starts. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out for each game and for each game, you need five players."

"OK, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be doing everything they can to hit us," Sissi said as Yumi yawned. "Who wants to sit with Sleeping Beauty here?"

"Me," Shikamaru said as he sat down with Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Choji, and William sat with them.

"Bring it on, fishies! Otherwise, winning three times in a row won't be as satisfying!", Sissi taunted.

"Alright! Let's dodge some balls!", ADE shouted as Jim blew the whistle. The campers ran forward and grabbed the balls.

"BRING IT ON!", Ventus shouted, only to get a dodgeball in the stomach thrown by Kiba.

"YOU'RE OUT!", Jim shouted as Ventus crawled his way to the bleachers.

Anne threw a dodgeball, but it bounced off the walls and towards the Killer Bass bleachers, where it hit Naruto in the place where the sun don't shine.

The Killer Bass cringed.

"Mommy...!", he painfully whispered as he fell backwards.

"Sorry Naruto!"

Soon, it was down to Sora and Anne on the Screaming Gophers and Sakura and Roxas on the Killer Bass. Sakura and Roxas threw the balls. Anne blocked one but another hit her in the stomach. Jim blew the whistle and Anne walked to the bleachers, leaving Sora the only one on the Screaming Gophers. Roxas and Sakura smirked.

Sora nervously looked at the ball and got an idea. He threw the ball and Roxas ducked. Suddenly, the ball curved around and hit him on the butt.

"WHOA! That's one tough ball to dodge!", ADE exclaimed. Sora then rubbed the ball on his shirt creating some static and threw it at Sakura, who ran away from it as it chased her around. The Killer Bass stared at the ball in surprise until it hit Sakura. "Round 1 goes to the Screaming Gophers!", Jim shouted. The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Come on guys! We can do this! We just gotta believe!", Naruto said to the Killer Bass.

"Yeah! What he said!", said Ven.

Soon, it was time for Round 2. Naruto had all the Killer Bass's balls in his arms. He then started spinning around and throwing the balls. One hits Jim in the stomach. Another comes flying at ADE, but she ducks.

"WATCH IT!", she yelled. A third ball comes flying at Sasuke. He ducks and angrily shouts, "Throw it at the other team, idiot!" The final one comes flying at Aelita. It hits her in the face and sends her flying back. Naruto gasps and comes over to the other side to help her up.

"Sorry Aelita. You OK?", he asks.

"No, I think my nose is bleeding," she muttered as she covered her nose. He winced at the damage.

Ulrich and Choji give each other a look before Ulrich walks over and lightly throws a ball at Naruto. Jim blows the whistle.

"What?! Oh come on! I was helping an injured person! Does that count?", asked Naruto. "If that person's on the other team, yes, that does count. You're out, Naruto!", ADE said. She walked over to Aelita and gave her a tissue before leading her over to the bleachers.

"GAME ON!", Choji shouts as he takes his team's dodgeballs and throws them at the Killer Bass, hitting everyone. One hit Sasuke in the face.

"Ooh, that one deserves a replay! Let's watch it!", ADE exclaimed as an instant replay of Sasuke getting hit was shown. The Screaming Gophers cheered since they won the second round.

"Shikamaru, get off your butt and at least try to play dodgeball!", Sissi shouted.

The lazy ninja sighed. "Alright, I'm going!", he said as he got up, only to be hit by a ball as soon as he stepped on the court. "Oh, come on!"

"Guys, if we lose one more game, we lose the whole challenge!", said Sakura. "We need someone strong, mean, and will crush the Gophers into the dirt!"

"Like him?", Hinata asked as she pointed at a sleeping Vanitas.

"No way! If we wake him up, he'll kill us! I know, cause once I played a wake up prank on him with Sora, Roxas, and our 'sister' Xion and he ended up beating the crap out of me, Roxas, and Sora!", said Ven.

"You're related to Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas?", asked Sakura. Ven nodded.

"You really haven't noticed the similarities?", he asked.

(STATIC)

**"OK, Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, and I are SORTA related. Roxas is actually Sora's Nobody. A Nobody is created when someone loses their heart to darkness. He looks exactly like me because Sora's heart carried mine after I fought Vanitas. Xion, my "sister" is actually a replica created by Sora's memories. She was created by this evil group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. She and Roxas eventually found out that they were being used by the leader and left the Organization. As for Vanitas, he's my dark half. He used to work for this crazy old man that's bent on starting a war, but he betrayed him when he found out that the old guy was using him and intended to dispose of Vanitas after he lost many battles against us. So he left the new Organization XIII and joined us. So technically, yeah, Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Xion, and I are related," **Ventus explained to the viewers.

(STATIC)

Ventus, Sakura, Naruto, and Kairi all held a long stick as they used it to lightly poke Vanitas from a safe distance away.

"We're gonna have to poke him on the face!", Sakura whispered. They then moved the stick towards his face and poked him. Vanitas woke up, yanked the stick out of their hands, and snapped it in half before glaring at them. "You guys better have a good reason for doing that!", he growled.

"Listen, the Screaming Gophers are kicking our butts! We need your help!", said Sakura.

Vanitas smirked and asked, "Why should I help you, Pinky?"

"Because I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this challenge, you'll be the one that's gonna go home," Sakura said. Vanitas sighed.

"Fine, I'll play the game on one condition. You do what I say when I say it," said Vanitas. The Killer Bass nodded. They then got in a group huddle. Soon, Vanitas, Sakura, Sasuke, Namine, and Riku were on the court facing off against Choji, Kiba, William, Jeremy, and Anne. Jim blew the whistle and two dodgeballs were thrown, but Vanitas and Sakura easily dodge them. Namine picked them up and handed the balls to them and they all threw at the same time, hitting Choji and knocking him down. Jim blew the whistle and they all threw at the same time again, hitting Anne, Kiba, William, and Jeremy.

"Round 3 goes to the Killer Bass!", shouted ADE. Sissi growled as the Killer Bass were easily winning Round 4.

"That's it! We're not losing another game to them! And Shikamaru, you COULD actually try to play this!", Sissi said as she glared at Shikamaru. "Hey, it wasn't my fault I got hit by a ball as soon as I stepped onto the court!", Shikamaru exclaimed. Suddenly, Sora got hit by four dodgeballs and the whistle blew, signaling that the Killer Bass won Round 4.

"OK guys! This is it! The team who wins Round 5 wins invincibility!", said ADE.

A still sleepy Yumi, Sissi, Odd, Choji, and Ulrich were out on the court along with Sakura, Riku, Hinata, Roxas, and Sasuke. Odd threw one at Sasuke, but he jumped. Kairi threw one at Odd and it hit him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Choji got her back by nailing her with a dodgeball. Soon, It was down to just Ventus on the Killer Bass and Choji on the Screaming Gophers.

Choji picked up four balls. Ventus then held his hand out in front of him and made the 'Come On' gesture. Choji ran forward and threw the dodgeballs at him, only for Ventus to easily dodge them. Choji threw the last ball at Ventus. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Ven bent backwards and dodged the ball.

The Screaming Gophers stared at Ven in surprise. Ventus picked up the balls and threw them all at Choji and hit him.

"THE KILLER BASS WIN!", ADE shouted. The Killer Bass picked up Ventus and happily carried him out of the court.

"Gophers, you're gonna have to cast your votes on who should leave tonight very soon, so you have thirty minutes to decide. Meet me at the Elimination Ceremony at sunset," ADE said as she left the court.

...

...

The Screaming Gophers were all sitting at the Elimination Ceremony. ADE held the tray of marshmallows as she looked at the contestants.

"Guys, one of you will be going home tonight and will not be able to return to the competition. When I call your name. Come and get your marshmallow. Choji, Odd, Kiba, Ulrich, William, Yumi, Anne, Sissi, Sora, and Jeremy," she said as those who had their name called got up and got their marshmallow.

"And the one who will be getting the final marshmallow is...", ADE paused. Aelita and Shikamaru exchanged nervous glances.

"... Aelita."

Aelita sighed in relief as she claimed the marshmallow. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well guys, good luck with losing one of the smartest members on your team. No offense, Jeremy," the lazy ninja said as he got up.

"None taken," Jeremy replied.

"Tell Ino I said hi!", Choji said.

"Will do," Shikamaru said with a faint smile. He then walked away from the Elimination Ceremony and walked down the Dock of Shame. He boarded the Boat of Losers, and before he left, he gave his friends a two fingered salute.

ADE smiled. "OK guys, go back to your cabins and rest up, cause you never know what challenge I'll make you do next," she said with a mischievous smile as she winked at the viewers.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is so bad!"

Yumi groaned as she rolled over and looked across the room to see Sissi holding some sort of face lotion.

"I'm already out of my lotion!", the principal's daughter exclaimed. Yumi scoffed.

"Yeah, that's SO tragic, Sissi," Yumi said sarcastically.

"What am I gonna do when I run out of make-up?!", Sissi asked herself.

"How about you give yourself a mud facial?", Aelita joked.

ADE's voice came on the intercom.

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep! It's time to show us what you're made of!", ADE said.

"What does she mean by that?", asked Anne.

Several minutes later, everyone was sitting outside in front of a large stage.

"Are we gonna watch a musical?", asked Odd.

ADE then walked up on stage and faced the campers.

"Welcome to our brand new state of the art deluxe outdoor theater! This weeks challenge is a classic summer camp favorite; a talent contest!", she said.

The campers cheered at this.

"You can sing, dance, juggle, anything goes! As long as it's legal," ADE said as she eyed Vanitas and Sasuke.

"You will be judged by our one and only Jim Morales!", she said. "He will show his approval by holding up signs. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! So good luck!"

Later...

Sissi blew a whistle.

"OK, I'm the team captain, so this is what we'll do," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just who made you team captain?", Yumi asked.

"I did."

The Lyoko Warriors scoffed.

"I have an idea!", Choji exclaimed. "Anne, can you go get me a two liter of pop real quick?", he asked.

"Uh... sure," Anne replied as she dashed into the main lodge.

A few minutes later, she came back with a two liter of Pepsi. He took it, got up in front of the Screaming Gophers, and began chugging it down.

After he drank all of the pop, he tossed the bottle away and began rapidly singing while burping.

**_"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY and ZZZZ...!"_**

The guys laughed and cheered.

"Gross!", Sissi shouted. "There's no way you're gonna do that in the talent show!"

"Do you know how hard it is for a guy to burp the entire alphabet?", asked Sora.

"No, and I don't care," she replied.

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta go to the bathroom," Yumi said as she left.

Meanwhile, with the Killer Bass...

Ventus was break dancing in front of his team. They clapped and cheered as he got on his hand and spun around on it.

"Nice job, man! I'm still trying to get that move right!", Scott said.

Back with the Screaming Gophers, Sissi is wearing her gym clothes and is doing a ballet routine. Once she finishes, she receives a light applause.

"Thank you everyone!", she said.

"My turn!", Anne said as she got a cup and set it down on the porch. She sat down and began preforming The Cup Song.

**_"I got my ticket for the long way round_**

**_Two bottles of whiskey for the way. _**

**_And I sure would like some sweet company _**

**_And I'm leaving tomorrow, whaddya say?_**

**_When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._**

**_You're gonna miss me by my hair _**

**_You're gonna miss me everywhere _**

**_And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_**

When she finished singing, she received a louder applause than Sissi did.

"Nice one, Anne!", said Odd. "You should be in the show tonight!"

Anne smiled. "OK!", she said cheerfully.

Sissi rolled her eyes. "OK guys, let's take five," she said as everyone got up.

Once she was out of everyone's sight, she pulled out a pair of binoculars and climbed up a tree. She looked into the binoculars and saw Yumi fifty feet away from her sitting on a log writing something in a journal.

She smirked.

"I think I just found what I'm gonna be doing for the talent show," she said smugly.

"Hey Sissi!", Kiba said as he and Akamaru popped their heads out from a higher spot on the tree.

"WHA! Kiba?! What're you and your dog doing here?!", Sissi asked as she tried to regain her balance.

"Well, we like to climb up in the trees and hang out in them for a while," Kiba answered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sissi stared at them in silence.

"Well, see ya!", Kiba said as he and Akamaru climbed back up the tree.

With the Killer Bass...

Roxas is preforming some stunts while skateboarding and receives a large applause from the team.

"Well, I guess that Roxas is definitely one of the people performing tonight," said Namine.

"Alright! I'm gonna be on TV!", he shouted with an excited tone.

"Uh, Roxas, you're already on TV," Namine said giggling.

"Oh yeah," Roxas said. He then ran up to the camera and shouted, "Hi Xion! Hi Lea!"

Riku peeked over Roxas's shoulder, waved, and mouthed, "Hi Mom!"

Back to the Screaming Gophers...

Sora is practicing some moves and slashing the air with Kingdom Key.

"Uh... are you sure this is safe, Sora?", Sissi asked nervously.

"Relax! I've had this thing for nearly three years!", Sora said cheerfully.

"Just how sharp is that thing?", asked William.

"Sharp enough to take out a Heartless!", Sora said as he tossed the Keyblade up in the air. When it came descending rapidly, everyone quickly dove behind the bleachers as it crashes into the ground, leaving a Keyblade shaped hole.

"It was suppose to automatically return to my hand," Sora said sheepishly.

With the Killer Bass...

"Prepare to be amazed!", Naruto said as he created a shadow clone. He held out his hand and a blue ball of chakra appeared in it as his clone spins his hands around the real Naruto's hand.

"RASENGAN!", he shouted as he slammed it into a tree, causing it to fall over. The Killer Bass clapped and cheered.

"OK, he is definitely going in the show!", said Kairi.

With the Screaming Gophers...

Yumi walked back to the cabins and found the Keyblade shaped hole in the ground.

"I'm not even gonna ask," she said as she went inside. Several minutes later, she came out wearing her bathing suit.

"I'm gonna go swimming," she said.

"Want me to come?", asked Ulrich. She smiled and nodded. Nearby, Sissi watched with jealousy.

"Why would Ulrich wanna go with that skinny crow?!", she asked herself. Once they were out of sight, she grinned.

"Time to find a diary," she said evilly as she went into the cabin.

As Ulrich and Yumi walked towards the docks, Odd and Anne, being the goofballs they are, followed them and hid as the two sat and talked under the docks.

"What're they talking about?", Anne whispered. Odd shrugged.

"You know, we can hear you!", Ulrich shouted as he and Yumi looked up at the two.

"OH SNAP!", Odd shouted as he and Anne bolted back to the cabins. Ulrich and Yumi chuckled at the sight.

Meanwhile, Sissi is looking through Yumi's bunk bed and pulls out a journal. She grinned evilly.

"Wait until everyone hears what she wrote in this," she said. She quickly hid the book behind her back as Yumi came in.

"What are you doing near my bed?", Yumi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," Sissi said with a fake yawn. "Just resting up before the show. Why are you so paranoid?", she asked, faking confusion as she walked out of the cabin.

Soon, the teams were ready to perform. Anne, Sissi, and William were representing the Screaming Gophers and Naruto, Ventus, and Roxas were for the Killer Bass. The rest of the campers sat in the bleachers. ADE walked onstage and said, "Welcome to the talent show! First up is Anne!"

The Lyoko Warriors cheered for their teammate as she got onstage. She grabbed a cup, sat down, and started to sing The Cup Song again. Jim gave her a score of seven.

"Very nice, Anne! Reminds me of the time I helped co-direct that movie," he said as he looked up in thought. Anne looked at him in confusion.

"You helped co-direct a movie, Jim?", she asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," Jim replied.

"OK, from the Killer Bass, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!", ADE said as Naruto practically leaped onto the stage.

"Here goes! Shadow Clone Jutsu!", he shouted as he created a shadow clone. Jim was already impressed.

He and his clone started creating a ball of chakra. Once it was ready, he turned around and slammed it into a box.

"RASENGAN!", he shouted as the box broke apart. Jim held up a sign with the number seven on it. Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up to the Killer Bass.

"Next up is William!", ADE said as William came on with a guitar. He then began to play an acoustic version of Taylor Swift's 'Mean', earning cheers from both teams.

Jim smiled and held up a sign that said eight on it.

"Three down, three to go! Next up is Roxas!", ADE said as the Nobody set up some ramps and grabbed his skateboard. He jumped up and sped down the ramp and when he came up to the next one, he did a 360 before speeding back down. When he got to the other one, he lost his balance on the skateboard and ended up falling, but luckily, he landed on his feet.

"Whoa, falling from at least ten feet in the air and landing on both feet is awesome! Jim, what do you think?", asked ADE. Jim held up a sign that said eight.

"Well, looks like things are looking up for the Killer Bass! Now, time for Sissi to show her talent!", said ADE as Sissi came out wearing her gym clothes.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you, but there's been a change in plan," she said as she pulled out Yumi's diary. Yumi gasped.

"What's wrong?", asked Ulrich.

"Do you remember when Sissi stole your diary and threatened to give it to the school newspaper?", she asked nervously. Ulrich's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't!"

"So, with words written by Yumi and read by me, enjoy," Sissi said shooting an evil grin at Yumi. "'Dear Diary, today he asked if we could go to the docks together. Outside, I simply said yes, but inside, I screamed yeah baby!'"

Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"'We both totally connect, like two peas in a pod. I actually think I might like being here, as long as HE is here too.'"

Everyone on both teams stared at Sissi in shock, even ADE, as she flipped to the first pages in Yumi's diary.

"Now here's an old one," she said, smirking at Yumi. "'Dear Diary, today I, along with these two boys, Ulrich and Odd, went to this extremely crazy place called Lyo-"

ADE cut her off by marching onto the stage and yanked the diary out of her hands.

"Hey!", Sissi yelled.

"Sissi, that's enough from you!", she said as she crossed her arms.

Jim shook his head and held up a sign that had the number three on it.

"I hope your happy, because you might have just caused your entire team to lose," ADE said as she glared at Sissi. Sissi gave a 'hmph' before stomping off stage.

ADE sighed. "Next up is Ventus!"

Ven came out on stage and began breakdancing. He even threw in the moonwalk and the splits. This earned him a ten.

"OK, let's see the scores...", ADE said as she looked at a piece of paper. "For the Screaming Gophers, eighteen points. For the Killer Bass, twenty five. The Killer Bass win!"

The Killer Bass cheered loudly as the Screaming Gophers glared at Sissi as she sashayed pass them.

"That's it! She is so going home for this!", Yumi shouted as she stomped towards the confessional.

(STATIC)

**"I can't believe Sissi would pull something like this! She did the exact same thing with Ulrich. She blackmailed him and forced Ulrich to hang out with her or she would expose what was written in his diary to the school!", **Yumi shouted as she punched the wall. She then realized something and quickly said, **"Uh, but she forgot she did that because it was three years ago. That spoiled brat can be so sneaky. Sneaky enough so her father doesn't know it was her!"**

An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head. **"Wait a minute, we're on TV, and Sissi's on this show, so there's a pretty high chance that her father, the principal, is watching this," **Yumi said with a smirk. The scene then changes to where Sissi is in the confessional.

**"So what if people say what I did to Yumi was mean and uncalled for? Anyway, there's about four votes for William, three for Jeremy, and one for Choji," **said Sissi as she smirked.

(STATIC)

The Screaming Gophers were all at the Elimination Ceremony.

"Congrats on showing off your talents!", ADE said as everyone who received their marshmallow stood next to her. Odd, Anne, Kiba, and Choji ate their marshmallow.

"There's one marshmallow left. One of you will be going home," ADE said as she pointed at Sissi and William. "William, you showed us your guitar skills. Sissi, you've shown that your full of surprises. But seriously, reading another girl's diary to the whole world and exposing her deepest, darkest secrets is SO wrong."

Sissi scoffed. "Whatever, just give me my marshmallow!"

ADE glared at her a moment before sighing. "William, I personally think this is very messed up, but the final marshmallow goes to...Sissi... unfortunately," ADE muttered. Sissi smirked and caught her marshmallow as everyone glared at her, especially Yumi and Ulrich.

She turned to William with the smirk still plastered on her face and said, "Bye bye, loser!"

"Man, Sissi, why do you have to be so mean?", asked William. An idea popped in his head and he whispered something in ADE's ear.

"You wanna sing to HER?!", she asked. He whispered something else. "Oh, I see! Take it away!"

William grabbed his guitar and started to play 'Mean' by Taylor Swift.

He faced Sissi and began singing a verse from the song.

_**"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me.**_

_**You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing.**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded.**_

_**You, pickin' on the weaker man.**_

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know, what you don't know**_

_**Someday, I'll be living in a big ole' city, and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?"**_

At first, Sissi was confused at why he was singing this song to her, but she soon got the message and glared at him. William, along with everyone else, smiled in satisfaction as he turned around and walked down the Dock of Shame, boarded the Boat of Losers, and left the island.

"Now THAT was an awesome exit!", ADE exclaimed before she looked up in thought. "I wonder if she got the message?"

Yumi walked up to her and asked, "Hey, ADE?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for stopping her from reading any more in my diary, you know... before she revealed 'The Big Secret'," Yumi said, referring to the Factory, the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and XANA. ADE grinned and handed Yumi back her diary.

"No problem."

Later...

Yumi walked over to the Killer Bass cabins and knocked on the door.

"I got it!", Kairi shouted as she ran to the door. "Yumi?"

"Hey Kairi, you wouldn't happen to know if there were any red ants around here, would you?"

"I think so. Why?"

Several minutes later...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!", Sissi shouted as she ran out with red ants crawling all over her. Inside, Yumi was in her bed with a satisfied look on her face.

"Sweet dreams, everyone," she said to the camera as Sissi continued to run around screaming her head off outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Time for a quick recap. Last time, I had the campers show off their talent in a talent show. The Screaming Gophers were in the lead... that is, until Sissi pulled a nasty trick on Yumi by stealing her diary and reading it to the entire viewing audience. Before she revealed Yumi and her friend's big secret, I stopped her and Jim gave her a score of three. Thanks to Sissi, the Killer Bass won. At the Elimination Ceremony, William was eliminated, much to everyone's surprise AND mine. Before he left, William reminded Sissi of how mean she was by singing a verse from 'Mean.' I think she got the message. Now what will happen next? Will Sissi continue to make Yumi's life miserable and make her team lose again, or will the Screaming Gophers finally do something about her? Find out here on TOTAL! FICTION! ISLAND!", ADE shouted as she pointed at the camera.

* * *

The campers sat at the Elimination Ceremony as ADE stood in front of them.

"Guys, today your challenge will test your outdoor survival skills," she explained. "Some of you might not come back alive."

The campers gasp. ADE then grins and says, "Just kidding! All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your teams campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." She then pulls out two maps and compasses and tosses them to Riku and Jeremy.

"Oh and watch out for bears while your at it. And Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, and Kairi can't use their Keyblades and the ninjas aren't allowed to use any Justu or weapon."

"WHAT?!", Naruto shouted.

"You heard me. Anyway, the first team back for breakfast by morning wins invincibility!", said ADE as she blew an air horn.

"Come on guys!", Odd shouted as the teams ran into the forest.

The scene skips to the Screaming Gophers walking through the woods with Ulrich and Yumi in the lead.

"Still mad about Sissi?", asked Ulrich. Yumi nodded.

"I did manage to get some revenge," she said as she pointed at Sissi, who is scratching her arms due to the red ants from before. Ulrich and Yumi chuckled at her misfortune.

"Ugh! Yumi is so gonna be the next one going home!", she yelled. "That skinny crow dumped red ants all over my bed!"

"Well, you DID read her diary to everyone," Kiba pointed out. Angered, Sissi stopped and faced them, causing them to immediately stop walking and bump into each other.

"So?!"

"So you should quit making everyone's lives miserable to get your way!", Anne shot back as she passed her along with everyone else.

"Whatever," she growled.

Soon, they had reached their campsite.

"Oh come on! There isn't any food here?!", asked Odd.

"Well this IS a survival test, Odd. Look at the instructions," said Ulrich.

"Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we made bear noises and the bears came?", asked Choji. Kiba, Odd, and Sora nodded with smiles.

Sora then growled.

"ROAR! I'M A BEAR!", he shouted.

"Sora, shut up! I'm trying to read!", Sissi said before looking back at the instructions. "It says we have to find our food," she said before looking around. "Where is it?"

Ulrich smirked. "They mean that we have to find it in the woods," he said.

"I'll go! I'm good at finding food!", said Choji as he walked into the woods.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass had found their campsite.

"About time. OK, it says we should find some food. Namine, Kairi, can you go get it?", asked Sakura.

Kairi nodded and the two walked into the forest.

With the Screaming Gophers...

They sat around the campfire.

"I think my stomach ate my stomach," Kiba muttered. Akamaru whined.

"I'm back! I got us some fish!", Choji yelled as he came back with a ton of fish.

"Whoa! Nice job buddy!", Odd shouted before chomping into a fish. Some of them gasped.

"I guess we should cook it first...", he said sheepishly.

"Where did you learn how to fish?", asked Sissi.

"My dad taught me," he replied.

Soon, it was nighttime and the Killer Bass had started setting up their tents. Hinata seemed to be having some trouble.

Naruto noticed this and asked, "Hey Hinata, need some help with that?"

"Um... yes, N-Naruto," she stuttered as he started helping her.

Scott noticed this and smiled. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hey, where's Kairi and Namine?", he asked.

"They went to get some food. They were supposed to be back hours ago," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine were wandering through the woods.

"I knew we should have made some marks in the dirt with a stick!", Kairi said.

"If we did, we probably wouldn't notice them," said Namine.

"Oh yeah, you're right," the redhead muttered. "You think I should use my Keyblade to send a flare?"

"No, ADE said you can't use it, remember?"

Kairi sighed.

Back at the Screaming Gophers' campsite...

"Alright! Fire's hot, fish are grilling, and the tents are set up!", said Anne.

"And it's thanks to Choji!", Kiba said as he slung his arm around Choji's shoulder.

"And my dad!", said Choji.

"Hey, where's Kiwi?", asked Odd.

"I think he went to go do his business in the bushes," Jeremy said. Odd walked over to the bushes.

"Kiwi, here boy!", he shouted. Kiwi darted out of it and jumped into his arms.

"There you are!", Odd said. Kiwi was whimpering.

"Hey, what's the matter?", Odd asked as a bear walked out of the bushes.

"BEAR!", he shouted.

Everyone froze, but Odd ran around them with Kiwi screaming his head off.

"AAAHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!", he shouted. Annoyed, Anne whacked him on the head, shutting him up.

"Quick! Climb into the trees!", Sissi shouted as everyone darted to the trees.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Namine were STILL wandering through the woods, but an owl scared them and they darted into a nearby cave.

"OK, we should be safe in here," said Kairi. Suddenly a bat swooped down and chased Namine around.

At the Killer Bass camp, the team was sitting around the fire.

"Man, I'm so bored," Ventus muttered.

"How about some campfire stories?", asked Sakura.

"Well, I heard about this really scary one," sad Vanitas.

"Tell it to us!", said Naruto.

"You sure? It's pretty scary," said Vanitas.

"Just tell the story already," said Sasuke. Vanitas grinned.

"Alright. One night, a lot like this one..."

Later, he was still telling the story and everyone, even Sasuke was listening very closely.

"So they heard this tapping noise on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and even the guy was starting to get scared. He turned to car light on and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, the girl opened the door and screamed, because there... hanging from the door handle... was the bloody hook."

Roxas shuddered and Naruto gulped loudly.

"They say that the killer is still alive, wandering through these very woods, maybe even right... **HERE!**", he shouted as he held a hook in Hinata's face. Everyone screamed and Hinata held onto Naruto.

Vanitas laughed madly. "You should've seen the look on your faces!", he shouted.

"That was NOT funny!", Sakura shouted. "Yeah it was!", Vanitas said as he looked away. "I just wish it was all on camera!"

Naruto gasped and ran at the cameraman. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA!", he shouted.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were still up in the trees.

"What now?", asked Ulrich, trying not to look down.

"Don't look at me!", said Sissi.

"It was your idea to climb up the tree," said Aelita.

"Well we wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for Choji, Kiba, Odd, and Sora growling all over the place!", Sissi yelled.

"Hey! We were just having fun!", Odd shot back.

Suddenly the bear started to sniff the fish.

"HEY! That's our food!", Sissi shouted.

"It probably ate Sora!", Yumi shouted, noticing that the spiky haired Keyblade wielder wasn't with them.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry!", said Sissi. Everyone gasped and glared at her.

"What? This is survival of the fittest!", she defended.

"Are you really that heartless?", asked Anne. Suddenly, the branch she was sitting on broke and she fell to the ground.

"Ow... that hurt. I really need a Pepsi now...", she muttered. The bear came up to her and growled and backed her up against the tree. Everyone gasped.

"RUN!", Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, Kiba and Jeremy shouted as Akamaru and Kiba barked in agreement.

Just when it looked like it was about to attack her, the bear grinned.

"Gotcha!", it said.

Anne's visible eye widened. "Uh... did the bear just talk?", she asked.

"Relax, I wasn't gonna attack you!", the bear said as it stood up and pulled off it's head, revealing that it was actually Sora in a bear costume.

"SORA?!", everyone asked.

Choji slid down and said, "I did NOT see that coming!"

Sora helped Anne up and said, "Sorry if I scared all of you. I just couldn't resist!"

(STATIC)

**"I can't believe they fell for that!", **Sora said as he laughed.

(STATIC)

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were all lying on their backs in the tent.

Hinata squirmed around a little bit.

"Hinata, what's wrong? You gotta go?", asked Ventus as he sat up.

"Really bad," she said sitting up. "But I'm a little scared to leave the tent when it's dark out."

"Relax, we're here if something happens," he said. Hinata got out of the tent and looked around nervously. Suddenly, a bat flew in her face and caused her to trip. She fell by the camp fire and accidentally sent an ember towards the tent, setting it on fire. It incinerated, revealing that some of the Killer Bass were mildly annoyed.

With the Screaming Gophers...

Everyone, including Sora, who was still in his bear suit was sitting around the campfire eating their fish.

"Here ya go Akamaru!", Kiba said as he tossed a fish to Akamaru, who caught it in midair. Suddenly, a bear came out of the forest.

Everyone gasped.

"Uh... is that someone in a bear costume?", asked Jeremy.

"Looks real to me! Sora, quick! Put the bear head back on!", Yumi shouted. Sora nodded and quickly put the bear head on, making him look like a bear.

"Now what?", he asked.

"Do something to scare it off!", said Anne. Sora got on his feet and growled at the bear. The bear growled back, but Sora growled even louder and the bear ran off. The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Nice one Sora!", said Choji.

Meanwhile, Sakura was pacing back and forth at the Killer Bass camp.

"This is just great! Now we have no place to sleep!", she said. Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and it started raining.

She sighed. "Even better," she muttered.

Later, they are all shown sitting under a big leaf held up by Naruto as the rain pours down on them.

...

...

The next day, it shows Kairi and Namine still in the cave. Suddenly, a bear comes in and growls at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!", they both yelled as they ran out of the cave.

With the Screaming Gophers...

"OK guys, remember what ADE said. The first team back for breakfast wins invincibility, so let's move!", Ulrich said as they all picked up their stuff quickly.

"I think it's gonna be hard, cause the bear tore up the map as it left," Yumi said as she held up the map.

Sissi sighed. "Now how are we supposed to get back?!", she yelled.

"Simple. We go back the way we came," Jeremy replied.

"Oh..."

With the Killer Bass...

They are all still asleep. Hinata wakes up and notices that she had fallen asleep on Naruto's chest. She gasped and quickly got up while blushing.

Naruto sat up and yawned.

"Morning Hinata," he said as he stretched.

"I... uh...", she stuttered.

"Hey, is this because you fell asleep on me? Relax, I really didn't mind," Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Y-you didn't?", Hinata asked as she fainted.

"WHA! HINATA!", Naruto shouted as he ran towards her and picked her up.

...

...

Later, ADE is shown putting logs down at the Elimination Ceremony when the Killer Bass ran towards her.

"We're the first one's here! We win invincibility!", Sakura said as she gasped for air.

The Screaming Gophers came in next.

"NO!", Sissi shouted. "Odd, Kiba, Choji, Sora, this is all your fault!"

"Whoa hold on, I think the Killer Bass are missing a couple," ADE said as Namine and Kairi came in running and skid to a stop in front of ADE.

"We made it!", shouted Kairi as she collapsed.

"We're so sorry we're late! We were gathering berries, but we ended up getting lost in the woods and ran into a cave and got chased out by a bear," Namine explained.

"Did we win?", asked Kairi.

"Sorry girls, but no. The entire team had to be here to win invincibility, and you two were absent when the Killer Bass got here, so that means the Screaming Gophers win!", said ADE. "Also, they get to have an awesome party paid by Jim!"

"YEAH!", the Screaming Gophers shouted as they ran off.

She turned to the Killer Bass and said, "Guys, go rest up and get ready to vote. One of you is going home tonight."

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers are in the hot tub.

"WHOO! I never thought chips would taste so good until after what happened yesterday!", Choji shouted as he happily munched on his chips.

Anne gulped down a can of Pepsi and said, "Aaah... I really needed that."

...

...

It is nighttime again and the Killer Bass are shown sitting at the Elimination Ceremony. ADE held the tray of marshmallows and looked at them.

"All of you have cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island. Now, I can see you're all tired," she said noticing that the Killer Bass were hunched over. "So tonight, I'll be throwing your marshmallow to ya. Sakura, Vanitas, Hinata, Scott, Sasuke, Roxas, Naruto, Riku, and Ventus," said ADE as she threw them their marshmallows.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

Kairi and Namine looked at each other nervously.

"... Namine," ADE said tossing the marshmallow to the blonde.

Kairi sighed and got up.

"Bye guys," she said. Riku, Namine, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas waved goodbye as she walked away from the Elimination Ceremony.

She walked down the Dock of Shame and was about to board the Boat of Losers when she heard someone shout, "WAIT!"

She turned around to find Sora running towards her in his swimming trunks.

"Sora?", she asked.

"I heard you got voted off, so I came to say goodbye," he said as he hugged her.

"Aww... thanks Sora," said Kairi. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and his entire face went red as a goofy smile came on his face. Kairi got on the boat and waved goodbye. Sora waved back with the smile still on his face before he fainted. As the boat left, ADE walked onto the Dock of Shame.

"Aw... now that was a sweet goodbye," ADE said with a smile as she picked up an unconscious Sora. She then turned to the camera.

"Well that's all for tonight everyone! See you next time on TOTAL! FICTION! ISLAND!", ADE said as she dragged Sora back to the Screaming Gophers' cabins.


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit after Kairi left, the Killer Bass were still by the campfire. The Screaming Gophers then sat down with them.

"Hey, why are you here?", asked Sakura.

"We wanted to give you some leftovers from the party," Ulrich said as Aelita held up a plate with jello and a gummy worm on it.

Sakura gave them a doubtful look. "Really?", she asked.

Yumi sighed. "OK, Choji stunk up the cabins and we all came out to get some air."

"You want some?", asked Aelita.

"No! Er, I mean, no thanks, I'm good," said Sakura with a nervous tone.

"Are you on some sort of diet?", asked Sasuke.

"No... I don't really like green jello," said Sakura.

Scott looked at the Gummy worm and gasped.

"SNAKE!", he shouted as he hid behind Naruto.

"It's just a gummy worm," said Odd.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm afraid of snakes," he said.

"It's OK. I'm sort of afraid of the dark," said Ventus.

"Seriously?", asked Yumi.

(STATIC)

**"OK, one minute, we're talking about the party, and the next minute, we're talking about our worst fears," **said Yumi.

(STATIC)

They are all shown sitting around the campfire.

"OK, I guess my fear is getting buried alive," said Yumi.

"I'd have to say defusing a time bomb under pressure," said Jeremy.

"Walking through a mine field," said Hinata.

"Flying," Choji said with a shudder. "Same," said Kiba.

"Heights," said Ulrich.

"Sumo wrestlers," said Sissi.

"Being left alone in the woods after dark," said Anne. "I've been OK with it at first, but after playing Slender...", she said before shuddering.

"I'm scared of hail," said Roxas. "It really hurts."

"Being forced to do something against my will," said Riku.

"I"m afraid of that also," said Namine.

"Having to run through an obstacle course with anvils dropping everywhere you step," said Naruto.

"... wax figures," Vanitas said after a moment.

"Losing something close to me," said Sora.

"Being covered in bugs," said Aelita.

"... those cardboard cut outs of people," said Sasuke.

"Finding out that there's no more French fries," said Odd.

He then looked at Sakura.

"What about you?"

"OK, I'm scared of green jelly," she admitted.

"I knew it!", Naruto said as he jumped up. "Kiba, you owe me ten dollars!"

The next day...

Both teams are sitting in the main lodge. ADE then walks in and says, "Campers, your next challenge is called 'Face your Fears'. Prepare to face your worst fear! And now for our first victims. Sissi, meet me at the theater. It's... sumo time!"

Sissi gasps and spits out her soda and it hits Kiba in the face. The Izunaka looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yumi, the beach, few tons of sand?", asked ADE. Yumi gasped.

"Hold on, how does she know about our fears?", asked Anne.

Yumi gasped again and smacked her forehead. "We told them to each other last night, and she must have been listening!", she said.

Later, they are all outside standing in front of a pool with something in it. They all stare in disgust. Aelita gulps before she jumps into the pool of bugs. A few seconds later, she popped her head up and smiled. The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"And Aelita manages to get a point for the Screaming Gophers!", ADE announced.

The scene changes to Hinata trying to make her way through a mine field.

"AAAHHH!", she cries as a mine explodes.

The scene changes again to where Ulrich, Choji, and Kiba are standing in front of an airplane. The trio gulped loudly as Jim opened the door and led them in. As the plane takes off, they notice that some tape on the wing had fallen off. Choji, Kiba, and Ulrich screamed at the top of their lungs and Akamaru howled.

"GET ME OFFA THIS THING!", Ulrich shouts.

The scene changes to a shaking Sissi standing on the stage with a sumo wrestler in front of her. The sumo then growls and charges at her. She quickly ducks down and crouches in fear, causing the sumo to trip and fall of the stage.

"Another one for the Gophers!", said ADE.

Back in the airplane, Choji, Kiba, and Ulrich are still screaming as the plane does loop-de-loops.

In the forest, Anne is shown sitting on a log while nervously looking around.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared...", she told herself. "It's just six hours... not a big deal..."

The scene shifts to the beach where Yumi is in a glass box as ADE starts filling the hole she is in with sand.

"Don't worry Yumi. There's enough air for you to go an hour, but you only need to do five minutes," said ADE.

"Here. If anything happens, use this walkie talkie to tell us," Jeremy said as he handed her a radio. He then closes the slide and gets up.

Back at the stage, Scott is shown standing in front of a glass box with a snake in it.

"Come on, Scott! You can do this!", shouted Naruto. Scott nervously looks at the snake before he carefully picks it up. When it doesn't do anything, he smiles. The Killer Bass cheered. "Way to go, Scott!", shouted Sakura.

At the beach, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita are sitting around the spot where Yumi was buried.

"It's OK Yumi, only three more minutes," said Aelita.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO MINTUES?!", Yumi screamed. Aelita held the radio away from her and cringed.

Meanwhile, ADE leads Ven into a shack.

"Ven, if you can last twenty minutes in this shack, your team wins another point," she said as she opened the door, revealing it to be pitch black in there. Ven gulped.

"Don't worry, there's a ventilation system in there, so you'll be able to breathe," said ADE before closing the door.

Ven blinked. "It's no big deal. I can do this all day!"

Ten minutes later...

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!", he yells as he bangs on the door.

Nearby, ADE leads Jeremy to a bomb made out of trash. "Alright, Einstein, you gotta defuse this bomb," she said. "It goes off in exactly ten minutes. If you don't defuse it in time... KA-BOOM! OK, good luck," she says as she leaves a nervous Jeremy behind.

At the cabins, Vanitas is shown standing in front of a wax figure of Master Xehanort. He looks at it nervously at first but then looks at it with hatred. Vanitas runs at the wax figure, jumps up, and kicks it in the face, knocking it down. "Well... that's not exactly what I had in mind, but anyway, you won a point!", said ADE. The Killer Bass cheers and Vanitas smiles with satisfaction. Nearby, Sasuke is standing in front of a cardboard cut out of Danzo. He gasps.

"YOU!", he shouts angrily before drawing his sword and stabbing the cardboard multiple times. Once he calms down, he sheathes his sword and walked away like nothing happened. "Wow... Sasuke was THAT angry at Danzo?", asked ADE as she stared in surprise. "Well, he was the one who sent Sasuke's older brother to kill his entire clan and had him defect from the Leaf Village," said Sakura. "He did a lot of things behind the Hokage's back," said Naruto.

"So I'm guessing that this Danzo guy was power hungry and manipulated others to get his way?", asked Riku. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Gee... who does that remind me of?", Roxas asked with sarcasm as they stared at Sissi.

Soon, it was Roxas's turn. He sat back in a chair as hail landed on him.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!", he shouted as the hail cloud surprisingly chased him around. He runs past Aelita as she digs up Yumi, who climbs out of the glass box with wide eyes. The raven haired girl then pulls her into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!", she shouts.

"Um... you're welcome?", Aelita said. Suddenly, the plane flies over them and Choji, Ulrich, and Kiba's screams can be heard.

"Guess they're not doing so hot, either," said Yumi. Right after she said that, a loud boom could be heard.

"What the heck was that?", asked Aelita. ADE walked over to them and said, "I think that was the sound of Jeremy getting covered in garbage."

The camera zooms in and shows that Jeremy is covered in trash.

"Oops...", he muttered before falling over.

Back on the beach, the airplane finally landed.

"OH THANK YOU!", Kiba shouted as he, Choji, Ulrich, and Akamaru immediately darted out. Choji started to kiss the ground and Ulrich fell flat on his back.

Meanwhile, Odd, Sora, and Kiwi are outside the main lodge with ADE.

"Sora, I'm afraid I've got bad news. The boat Kairi was on had crashed and sunk," she said. Sora gasped and fainted.

"I can tell he really likes her," ADE said with a smirk. "Oh, and Odd, I just received a note from the government that said they have run out of potatoes and can no longer make French fries."

"NOOOOO- hey, wait a minute!", Odd said as he snatched the note out of her hand. "This is YOUR handwriting!"

ADE grinned. "Gotcha! You made it!", she said. Odd whooped and Kiwi ran around in a circle. "I'd better go get Anne. Her six hours in the woods are up," she said as she walked into the woods. Deeper in the woods, Anne was nervously looking around when she heard a twig snap. She spun around and saw a figure coming out of the woods.

"AAAHHH!", she screamed as she grabbed a stick.

"Relax, it's me!", ADE said as he stepped out of the woods. "Your six hours are up, so you win a point!"

"WHOO!", Anne shouted.

"Come on, let's see if anyone else can face their fear," she said as she and Anne left the woods.

Meanwhile, Riku and Namine are side by side as a mysterious voice says to obey them.

"No! I've been a slave of the Organization for far too long!", said Namine. Suddenly, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, appears in front of Riku.

"Face it, Riku, you will never defeat your darkness! Give up and join me!", said Ansem. "NEVER!", Riku shouted as he summoned Way to Dawn and slashed at him, revealin that "Ansem" was actually a hologram. He finds the projector as well as a recorded voice set on the distort feature.

"Guess we both passed!", Riku said as he high fived Namine.

Several minutes later, they stood in front of a pool filled with green jelly with a diving board in front of it.

"No! No way!", Sakura shouted. "Sakura, if you want to get a point for your team, you'll have to do it!", said ADE. The pink haired ninja sighed. "OK," she said as she climbed up the ladder. She then looked down and gasped.

"I can't do it! I'm coming down!", she cried as she climbed back down. The Killer Bass sigh as she climbs down.

"OK, Naruto, you're the last one up," ADE says as she leads Naruto to an obstacle course. "Now, if you complete this, you'll win a point for the Bass!"

"OK! Here I go!", the blonde knucklehead ninja shouts as he runs into the course.

"Oh, and watch out for the falling anvils!"

"ANVILS?! AH!", Naruto shouts as he barely dodges one. More start to fall as he makes his way through the obstacles. When he is several feet from the finish line, he sees one falling straight in front of him, so he quickly slides down and barely avoids it as he slides across the finish line. He stops sliding when he reaches the Killer Bass, who are cheering for him.

"Alright! Nice job Naruto, but however, the Screaming Gophers have more points than you, so they win!", said ADE as the Gophers celebrated. "Bass, time to vote."

...

...

Once again, they are at the Elimination Ceremony. There is one marshmallow left and only Ventus and Sakura are left sitting.

"Hold on, I thought Ven completed his challenge?", asked Riku. "No, he ran out of the shack after fifteen minutes. Anyway, Ventus, Sakura, one of you will be going home tonight. One of you will walk the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave the competition. OK, the final marshmallow goes to...", ADE said as she paused dramatically.

"... Sakura."

Ven sighed and got up as Sakura caught her marshmallow. Riku, Namine, and Vanitas followed him as he boarded the Boat of Losers. The blonde turned around and when he saw Vanitas, he got an idea and grinned.

"See ya later, Vani!"

He barely avoided the large rock thrown at him as the boat chugged away.

"DON'T CALL ME VANI!", Vanitas shouted angrily as the Killer Bass laughed at the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

ADE stood in front of the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers.

"Bass, Gophers, today's challenge will be a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip!", she said as she gestured to the canoes on the beach. She then used a spooky voice and said, "You will be rowing your canoes to Boney Island!"

"Ooh, scary," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"When you get there, you'll have to carry your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour hike through the woods," she said as she pulled out a map. "When you get to the other side, you will build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team that paddles their canoes back to the island and to the beach will win invincibility. Now come on guys, let's move, move, move, move!"

The campers then ran past her.

"WAIT! I almost forgot!", ADE shouted, making them stop, but Vanitas didn't stop in time and face-planted on the ground. "One, no Fire Style OR Wind Style Jutsu," she said.

"WHAT?!", Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"You heard me. Two, don't take anything off Boney Island, or else, according to the legend, you will be cursed forever!", she said, creeping most of them out.

"OK, now you can go," said ADE. They then darted over to their canoes.

"WAIT UP!", Jeremy shouted as he darted over to ADE. "Sorry I'm late! I was busy working on a code. What I'd miss?", he asked.

"Canoes," ADE replied.

"HOLD UP GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!", Jeremy yelled as he dashed towards the beach and made it just in time to get into the canoe Aelita was in.

"Hey Namine, wanna partner up?", asked Roxas. She smiled and nodded.

Soon, they were in their canoes and paddling towards Boney Island.

"Hey guys, check this out!", Choji shouted as he started rocking his canoe. "If this canoe's a rockin', don't come a knockin'!"

Sissi, who was Choji's canoe partner, looked annoyed and whacked him on the head with her oar. Everyone cringed.

Meanwhile, Kiba, who was teamed up with Anne along with Akamaru, was telling her a story.

"And so then when I was about to attack Naruto, he did the unexpected and accidentally farted in my face!", he said.

"Ew, gross!", Anne said making a face of disgust.

"I know. The smell was a thousand times worse since I have a heightened sense of smell," said Kiba, shuddering at the memory.

"Hey, are you telling that story of when I let it rip during the Chuunin Exams again?!", Naruto shouted from the canoe he was in with Hinata.

"No!", Kiba lied before he went back to paddling with Anne.

They quickly rowed by Odd and Yumi, who were having a conversation of their own.

"So, you can really get me a boat with Ulrich?", asked Yumi.

"Yep... as long as you wear that Halloween costume again," Odd said with his trademark grin.

Yumi cut him off by angrily hitting him in the nuts with her oar.

"AAH!"

"Don't EVER mention anything about that costume again!", Yumi growled.

"OK, OK, no costume!", Odd exclaimed. He then noticed a fog.

"Hey, was this here before?", he asked. "I don't think so," Yumi replied.

They paddled their canoes to the shore and Kiba hopped out.

"Whoa, this place almost looks like it's haunted!", he exclaimed.

"Guys, let's just get this over with. I don't like the looks of this place," Yumi said as she lifted her canoe up over her head with Odd. The others followed her lead and started running with their teams.

The scene shifts to the Screaming Gophers running through the forest while looking around nervously. Suddenly, a tree falls in front of them.

"What now?!", Anne asked. Suddenly, what looked like a beaver with tusks jumped out of the bushes.

"MONSTER BEAVERS!", Odd shouted as everyone ran away screaming in fear.

(STATIC)

**"OK, from what I remember reading from the history books, the Wooly Beaver is a day active rodent from the Pleistocene Era that resides on Boney Island. Oh, and they're also meat eaters," **said ADE.

(STATIC)

The Screaming Gophers are still running away from the 'monster beavers' when they run past a bear, who for some reason, puts on a pair of glasses and looks at them carefully as if trying to figure out if he was seeing things.

"Dead end!", Choji shouted as they ran into a pond. The Wooly Beavers immediately stop chasing them and left.

"Hey, they're leaving!", Ulrich exclaimed.

"Did anyone pack a change of underwear?", Choji asked. The team laughs.

"No, seriously. I'm not joking," he said.

"EWW!"

The camera zooms out, revealing Canadian geese that looked prehistoric popping out of nests.

"Are you kidding me?!", asked Sissi.

"RUN!", Aelita shouts as they once again run away. They run past the same bear, who looked at them again before breaking the glasses.

"Hold on, I got an idea!", Odd shouted as he pulled some bread out of his paper sack. He threw it at the prehistoric geese, who took the bait and ate it.

"Alright, way to go Odd!", said Yumi.

"That was my snack, but I didn't have any other good ideas!", said Odd. Suddenly, the Killer Bass ran by them.

"See ya, suckers!", Vanitas taunts.

"Come on! The race ain't over yet!", Kiba shouts. The group nods and they start running again.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass came up to a fork with two different paths.

"Which way?", asked Namine.

"Definitely left," Sakura replied.

"Are you sure?", asked Naruto. "Cause the right path looks wider."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, let's take the right," she says as they ran down the right path.

Nearby, the Screaming Gophers were catching up to them.

"I think I see the other team!", said Ulrich.

"They're taking the right path!", Aelita pointed out.

"Let's go left, then!", said Ulrich as they run down the left path, which led into a dark secluded area of the forest. Suddenly, Ulrich started to sink.

"Whoa! Uh, guys? Why am I sinking?", he asked.

"You stepped in quicksand!", Jeremy shouts alarmed.

(STATIC)

ADE laughed a little. **"I can't believe they fell for something like that! Ha!", **she said before she chuckled nervously. **"I'm just glad that the Killer Bass didn't take the left path or else I would really be hearing it from Sasuke and Vanitas."**

(STATIC)

"I'm coming, Ulrich dear!", Sissi shouts.

"Sissi, no!", he shouts, but it was too late. Sissi had jumped into the quicksand with him.

"Seriously?!", he asked.

(STATIC)

**"OK, Sissi's major crush on Ulrich is seriously gonna get her in danger one of these days," **said Yumi.

(STATIC)

"HOLD ON GUYS!", Odd shouts as he grabs a vine and swings towards them. He attempts to grab Ulrich's hand, but he missed and slammed into a tree.

Sora cringed before summoning Kingdom Key.

"Guys! Grab this!", he shouts. Ulrich and Sissi grip the Keyblade tightly. Anne, Yumi, and Kiba run over and help him pull the two out of the quicksand.

"THANK YOU!", Sissi shouts. Ulrich shook the quicksand off of him and looked at Odd, who looked a little dazed. "And thanks for trying to save us Odd," said Ulrich.

"You're welcome...", Odd muttered as they picked their canoes back up and started running.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were at an advantage, but Roxas ended up tripping on a rock and twisting his ankle.

"AHH!"

"Roxas! Are you alright?", asked Namine.

"I think so," he said with a wince. "Can you put any weight on it?", asked Riku.

Roxas stood up and tried to put his weight on it, but ended up shouting in pain.

"No," he answered.

"Hey, how about we carry you on the canoes?", asked Naruto.

"Sounds good enough to me," said Vanitas as Naruto and Hinata placed Roxas on top of their canoe and started running, but they ran slowly so he wouldn't fall off. By the time they got to the other side, they found the Screaming Gophers there already working on a fire.

Sissi tried rubbing sticks together and Yumi tried scraping rocks together, but they turned around to see that the Killer Bass already started a small fire.

"Hey, what the?!", Anne asked. Sasuke smirked and held up a lighter.

"Where did you get that?", asked Riku. "I keep it just incase my chakra gets low," said Sasuke.

"I didn't say they couldn't use lighters. Edge: Killer Bass," ADE said from a helicopter piloted by Jim.

As the Screaming Gophers were frantically trying to start a fire, Jeremy wandered over to a bush and found a tiki head. Since he wasn't around when ADE warned them about the island, Jeremy casually picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket before walking back to the team.

Nearby, Roxas was limping over to the fire with a few sticks in his arms.

"Is your ankle feeling better?", asked Namine. He nodded and said, "A little bit."

"You should take it easy for a while," said Namine.

"OK," said Roxas.

Sakura smiled at the two before looking at the fire and said, "Do you think this fire is gonna be big enough?"

"We should get more wood guys!", said Scott. Naruto panicked before he dashed over to the oars, grabbed them, and threw them into the fire.

The Killer Bass gasped and he realized what he had done.

"NARUTO!", everyone yelled in annoyance (except for Hinata). Sakura punched him and sent him flying into a tree.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers were standing by their fire. Kiba came over with something in his hands.

"Guys check this out. I was bored so I made this out of tree sap and sand. You guys might wanna stand back cause this is gonna be big," he said. Everyone nervously took a couple steps back.

"Wait, you're not gonna-?!", asked Choji.

Kiba tossed the ball into the fire and it created a huge explosion and a huge fire.

"WHOA!", ADE shouted as she looked at the fire. "I think we have our fire starting champions!"

"Where did you learn to do that?!", Sissi asked Kiba, who was now covered in soot along with Akamaru.

"Well, it was a long time ago. I was on this mission with Hinata and Shino. It was dark and cold, so we were trying to start a fire, but it didn't work. While they were trying to make the fire larger, I got bored and made this thing outta tree sap and sand. Hinata accidentally bumped into me and caused me to drop it in the fire and as soon as it hit it... BAM!", he shouted as Akamaru shook the soot off of his fur.

The teams started to walk back to their canoes.

"I got an idea. How about I ride with Aelita and Jeremy and you ride with Yumi?", asked Odd. The trio grinned.

"Sure," Ulrich said as he climbed into the canoe with Yumi.

"What are we gonna do without paddles?", asked Riku.

Anne and Kiba passed by them. "You know, you guys could get into the water and push them," he said before he realized what he had said and covered his mouth.

"KIBA!"

"Whoops."

"That actually might work!", said Roxas. "Come on guys!"

A few minutes later, they piled up the canoes and everyone but Naruto sat in the top one. Naruto had channeled some chakra into his feet and was pushing them fast.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!", the Killer Bass chanted as they sped past the Screaming Gophers and onto the beach.

"The Killer Bass win!", ADE said as she walked onto the beach. The Screaming Gophers sigh and get out of their canoes.

"Darn it Kiba! You made us lose the game!", Anne yelled. "I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!", Kiba said.

...

...

The Screaming Gophers are at the Elimination Ceremony. Once again, ADE stands in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"It's time for the Elimination Ceremony. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow," said ADE. "Sora, Yumi, Odd, Choji, Ulrich, Sissi, Jeremy, and Aelita," she said as they got up and claimed their marshmallows.

"The person who doesn't get this last marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave the island," ADE said as she looked at Anne and Kiba. "And the last marshmallow for tonight goes to..."

Anne and Kiba stared at ADE nervously.

"... Anne."

Anne caught her marshmallow.

"WHAT?!", asked Kiba.

"Sorry pal, time to go," ADE said.

"NO! I REFUSE!", Kiba shouted as he jumped on Akamaru's back and they ran away from the Elimination Ceremony and into the woods while Kiba was shouting, "YAAAA-HOOOOOOO!"

Everyone stared at what happened with confused looks on their faces.

"OK... I have no idea what just happened... but I guess that ends today's episode. Night guys!", said ADE.

Later that night, Jeremy is shown sitting alone in the cabins working on something on his laptop with the tiki head from Boney Island next to him as dramatic music plays in the background.


End file.
